


Picture of Domestic Bliss

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino and Rowie bring home their new daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of Domestic Bliss

Dino leaned in the doorway leading into the bedroom he shared with Rowie. He watched his small family sleep a smile softening his haggard features. Rowie was curled protectively around their newborn daughter, Moira, while the kitten that they had rescued from the pound was tucked in the crook of her knees.

Moira was a dark haired beauty just like her mother which Dino was eternally grateful for. She had decided to make her appearance early, and this had caused Rowie to remark in a sarcastic fashion during labor that Moira was very much her father’s daughter.

They had laughed about it afterwards, but Dino suspected it was a cover for Rowie’s amusement at seeing him go all soft over Moira. He couldn’t help himself. It was love at first sight.

He sighed.

Rowie opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her hazel eyes sparkling with the love she felt for him and their daughter. “Wanna join us?”

“Thought you would never ask,” he teased as he walked toward the bed.

Rowie smiled.

Dino felt his heart skip a beat. “Love you,” he said as he cautiously sat on the edge of the bed.

“And I you,” Rowie countered. She let Dino get settled before she leaned up and placed a peck on his cheek. “Let’s enjoy the peace and quiet while we can.”

“Yes, let’s,” Dino agreed. He captured Rowie’s hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

They rested their entwined hands on Moira’s stomach and fell into a light doze.

To an outsider, they were the perfect picture of domestic bliss.

fin


End file.
